fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 215
Makarov vs. Hades is the 215th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. After attacking the Grimoire Heart Airship Makarov prepares Fairy Law. The fairies start their battle with the Grimoire Heart members. Zeref states that another conflict is about to start. Makarov than realizes that Hades is the second master of Fairy Tail: Purehito. Summary A flashback from the year X736 with the 2nd master of Fairy Tail telling a 40 year old Makarov he will be the third master of Fairy Tail. He claims Makarov loves his allies and believes so he is sure he will be a good master. The flashback concludes with the master saying he was entrusted with the role and now he is inheriting the spirit to Makarov. At Tenrou Island Makarov stands between the Grimoire Heart's airship and Tenrou Island. Makarov punches the ship and damages it heavily. Everyone on the ship is amazed at the strength. They dodge another attack and fire the Magical Convergence Cannon: Jupiter. Makarov gets wounded on his arm and Ultear restores the damage to the ship quickly with Arc of Time. Hades tells Caprico to teleport everyone to the island. He does so and leaves on his jetpack. Makarov states it doesn't matter where they run and prepares Fairy Law, giving them three seconds to stand down. On the island, Natsu finds Wendy and company defeated, and Azuma gone. Natsu goes over to Mest and asks if it was him who attacked. Mest realizes his memory Magic must have worn off. Wendy tells Natsu he is from the council and they are shocked they attacked. Carla calms them down though and tells them it was Grimoire Heart who attacked. Lily looks up in the sky and sees Caprico on a jetpack, and using his Magic to send down his guild members. Lucy, Cana, Gray, and Loke see this too and the members of Grimoire Heart start attacking them. All around the island, the participants defend themselves against the new threat. Somewhere else, Azuma notices the other 7 Kin come down, referring to them as troublemakers. Zeref, leans on a tree somewhere and claims that yet another conflict was about to start. On the outskirts, Makarov is just about to use Fairy Law untill Hades climbs to the top of his ship and tells him to knock it off, and then uses his own technique, Grimoire Law. He tells Makarov to stand down or else both their guilds will then be destroyed. Makarov does, and then looks at Hades's face and can't believe what he sees. He has another short flashback of the 2nd master leaving Fairy Tail. The master turns around and the face is Purehito, otherwise known as Hades. Makarov cannot believe that his old master is now an enemy and the leader of Grimoire Heart. Hades marks that its been a while, but Makarov stares in shock. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Makarov vs. Hades Magic, Spells, & Abilities Used Magic used *Titan (巨人 Jiyaianto) *Arc of Time (時間のアーク Toki no Āku) *Human Subordination (人間隷属魔法 Ningen Reizoku Mahō) Spells used *Restore (レストア Resutoa) *Recall *Fairy Law (フェアリーロウ) Yōsei no Hōritsu (Fearī Rō)) *Grimoire Law (グリモアロウ Gurimoa Rō) Weapons used *Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter ((魔法収束大砲 ジュピター Mahō Shūsoku Taihō: Jupitā) Navigation